


Jensen & Quinn "Plus One"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playful Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen and Quinn attend a wedding together with the rest of the team. Jensen shares one of his sexual fantasies with Quinn. (takes place before the movie)





	

 

** **

**Jensen & Quinn**

**"Plus One"**

"Who’s wedding is this again?” Quinn called out from her bathroom.

“Tommy. Tommy Rodriguez. We went through basic together. He’s marrying Wade’s sister.”

“Wait! _Wade?_ Who’s Wade?”  

Quinn was starting to panic a little. There were too many names to remember. She knew that most of the guests in attendance were colleagues of his and didn’t want to fuck up and make a bad impression. She _would_ have had time to learn everyone’s name if Jensen didn’t spring a formal overnight wedding on her at the last minute. At least it was somewhat local and their babysitter Robin was available to spend the night.

“Wade Travis. Relax Babe. There’s gunna be so many people, no one is gunna know we’re even the-” he looked up as she was stepping out of the bathroom and she completely took his breath away.

“Jesus Christ Q.”  he stopped buttoning the cuff of his dress shirt and stood there staring at her, completely stunned.

She wore a short sleeveless black (almost metallic) dress that hugged every curve perfectly. It had a cool pattern and a high neckline that would almost make it pass as conservative if it wasn’t for her long legs.  

“I take it back Q Ball. Every single eye is gunna be on you.”

“Fuck off.” she joked and smiled at him.

He watched her walk across the room to their full length mirror. “Do you really like it?” she pulled on the hem and twisted her body and turned her head to try and inspect the back of her outfit. “You don’t think it’s too short for a wedding? I could wear something else.”

Jensen came up from behind her and caught her perfect dark smokey eyes in the mirror.

“Naw Babe. Don’t you dare change. It’s gorgeous. No _you_ …y _ou_ are gorgeous.”

“It’s Mallory’s.” she explained as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “It looks a lot better on her.”

“I fuckin’ doubt it.” he puffed out a laugh and kissed the side of her neck.

“Stap it.” she giggled and tried to duck away from him. “We gotta go soon.” she laughed louder when he tightened his grip on her and kissed her neck again and rubbed his beard against her ticklish skin.  

“Maybe I’ll wear flats. It might deslutify it a bit.”

“ _Deslutify?”_ he let go of her and laughed loudly. “Is that even a word?”

“It is now.” she winked and headed to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes.

She fished out two pairs of flats and held them up to him for his opinion but was met by a sour look for each of them.

“ _Heeeeels?”_ his eyebrows shot up and he tried to give her a cute puppy dog face but got met by an eye roll in return.

“Come on. Pretty please?”

“Are you crazy? People are going to think I charge by the hour!” she was amused with him and knew that she’d cave in to his request.

He was wearing the suit and tie she picked out for him so it seemed only fair. But in all honesty she didn’t really mind, she loved that seeing her in heels turned him on and drove him crazy. Discovering all their little kinks was proving to be a lot fun for both of them.

“Pleeeease.” he could tell by the look on her face that he was winning. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“Foot rub?”

“Aye aye Captain.” he saluted her and quickly agreed to her terms.  

“Back rub?” she tried to sneak in.

“Trust me Q. I’ll be rubbin’ everything.”

* * *

 

They got to the church listed on the fanciest wedding invitation Quinn had ever seen and quickly found her brother and Roque smoking cigars in the parking lot.

“Hey.” she kissed Clay on the cheek. “Did you come solo?”

“Looks that way. Roque’s my date tonight. You look _nice._ ”

The emphasis that Clay put on the word nice let her know that he did not approve of her short dress. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and handed Jensen a cigar.

“Why _thaaank you!!_ This old thing?” she teased him and played dumb with a little curtesy and a big dorky smile.

Jensen, Clay and Roque all smirked and shook their heads in unison. Quinn shot a disapproving look at Jensen when he held the cigar up to his nose. He took the hint and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Clay puffed on his cigar and playfully offered Quinn his jacket. She smacked his arm and waved his smoke away from her face.

“What you’re not cold?” Clay teased.

“Ha ha. Funny.”

“Where’s Pooch and Cougar?” Jensen asked as he looked around. The parking lot was filling up quickly.

“Maybe they’re skipping this shit show like we shoulda done.” Rogue sounded more bitter then usual.

“Ah come on! Tommy’s okay.” Jensen tried raise everyone spirits by staying optimistic while he defended his old friend.

“Yeah but the family he’s marrying into is not.” Clay’s tone was much more serious. “Keep an eye on her okay.”

Jensen’s smile vanished as he gave him a serious nod. For a brief moment she saw Jensen the soldier, a side of him she doesn’t get to see very often. Quinn watched as a silent understanding was formed between her brother and her boyfriend and she didn’t like it one bit.

Jensen put his hand on the small of her back but didn’t look her in eye. She couldn’t be more confused. Why would a wedding make them all so tense?

Just then Roque waved over to Pooch and Jolene who were making their way over to the group.

“What is going on?” she asked Jensen while the others greeted the couple.

“Everything will be fine. Just stay close to me. Wade, the brother of the bride. He’s…he’s a bad guy okay.” he discretely informed her.

“Gotcha.”

Jensen sensed how uneasy she was and quickly kissed her temple.

“Let’s have some fun ok?”

She was still worried but she nodded and tried to fake a small smile.

He took his hand from the small of her back and cupped her ass. It startled her and made her stand a little straighter. She looked around at the group and no one was the wiser. She was impressed that Jensen’s usually expressive face was passive. The familiar touch made her inner walls clench and tingle.

She was half listening to the others in the group exchange pleasantries when he squeezed her ass harder. She took a breath and tried to calm her racing heart as a warm flush washed over her skin. She wasn’t sure how far he wanted to take wanted to take this, her brother and all of his friends were standing mere feet away.

She got her answer when she felt his sly fingers skirting across the back of her bare thigh making a shiver run down her spine. Jensen wanted to play. She was getting wetter and begun to worry about the state of her fancy thin lace panties.

He continued to caress and softly tickle her skin slowly as he inched closer to her now aching center.

“Having fun yet?” he whispered and teased into her ear.

* * *

 

The service was lavish to say the least. Everything in the church was so showy and expensive, it reminded Quinn of her first wedding. She resisted the urge to make a cartoonish Quinn shaped hole in the wall. She wanted to get out of there as a soon as possible; all of this fake ostentatious showing off of wealth was bring back bad memories of her ex in-laws.

Being sandwiched between Jensen and Clay helped calm her nerves. Roque, Pooch and Jolene weren’t too far away either, they were sitting directly behind them. The large church was packed, they were lucky to all be sitting somewhat together.

The looks that were past between the members of the team were not lost on Quinn. She wasn’t the only one that was uneasy, she could feel their tension.

“Is Tommy still in the army?” she whispered to Jensen and took his hand.

“No. Not anymore. Neither is Wade. They’re with _Kryon_ now.”

Jensen looked uncomfortable he whispered the name Kryon like it was a dirty word.

“Ex Special Forces. Kryon Security Solutions.” Clay added sounding equally disgusted.

“That’s what paid for _allllll_ of this.” Roque sounded impressed as he leaned in from the pew behind them to join their hushed conversation.  

“Are they good guys or bad guys?”

“Depends who’s paying them.” Pooch crossed his arms and leaned back into his pew.

Quinn has never seen Pooch this bitter and  disdainful. She figured that they must be pretty bad. Jolene gave her a sympathetic look and took her finance’s hand.

“Where’s Cougar?”

“I bet he’s skippin’ it. Kryon was recruiting him pretty hard awhile ago. Don’t worry Babe, I’ll text him later.”

“Maybe I’ll save him some cake.” She gave him a small smile and he kissed her temple.

She hoped that Cougar was okay it was strange not having him there with the rest of the guys.

“That’s what all this is for.” Clay looked around the opulent church. “They’re still recruiting.”

They all sat there quietly and listened to the rest of the service. When it finally came time for the vows Jensen squeezed her hand and started stroking her wrist with his thumb.

She looked up at him and he was smiling sweetly at her. He wanted this. He wanted a wedding. It was written all over his glowing happy face. It made her heart swell and ache at the same time.

After everything she went through during her first wedding the thought of putting on another huge designer dress and standing in front of a room full of strangers sent a panicked feeling of dread through her chest. Her first wedding was such a painful disaster, she should have known that her marriage to Ryan would be doomed to end in a similar fashion.  

She wanted more then anything to be Jensen’s wife one day, she just didn’t know if she could bring herself to go through all the pomp and circumstance of another big wedding.

She knew that this was a conversation that they needed to have, but for the moment she decided to return his sweet smile and rest her head on his broad shoulder.    

* * *

 

If they thought that the wedding ceremony was fancy nothing could have prepared them for the hotel ballroom that held the reception. It was grand to say the least, fully decorated with seemingly no expense spared. It so luxurious and beautiful, it took her breath away.

Jensen introduced her proudly to the groom. The two old friends exchanged a quick greeting and congratulations. They slapped each other on the back loudly and hugged each other. Both agreeing that it’s been too long since they’ve hung out and they should get a beer together soon. Quinn thanked the couple for the invitation and told them how beautiful the ceremony was and how pretty the bride looked.

Once the pleasantries were over Jensen was quick and sneaky and ducked out of the receiving line undetected. She took the hint and followed close behind. He was trying to avoid that Wade guy she kept hearing about.

She didn’t mind, if she was going to dance with Jensen later she wanted to rest her feet. Before they left the house Jensen picked out her highest pair of black heels for her to wear. She knew she had a finite amount of time before she regretted her footwear decisions and her feet started to kill her.  

The team were all seated at the same table. Quinn and Jolene made small talk about the decorations and the ceremony. She unwittingly ended up volunteering to help her design the centrepieces she wanted for her and Pooches upcoming wedding, as well as making a mock up for their wedding program. 

She was very happy to help. Pooch and Jolene were so obviously in love she felt honoured to help out in whatever way she could. She couldn’t help but notice Jensen smiling like the cat that caught the canary as he eases dropped on their conversation.

The food was amazing but the speeches were long and drawn out. There were seven different courses, each more delicious then the last. Jensen joked and called it a marathon of food. He wasn’t wrong, as much as Quinn lived for a good meal she found it almost impossible to keep up.

Thankfully Jensen was more then willing to help her out and polish off any dishes she was too full for. She had no idea where he put it all but intended on helping him burn off those extra calories later that night in the room they had reserved upstairs.

The expensive wine was flowing and went down too easily. She already had a wicked buzz going before the Monet Champagne arrived.

Whenever he was confident he could get away with it he would place his hand on her bare thigh and squeeze. Each time his touch became more aggressive and closer to his mark. She was aching for him but swatted his hand away. She was trying to carry on a conversation with Roque about which night club he needed to take his new girlfriend to when they made their trip to Los Angeles in a couple of weeks. But she kept getting distracted by her horny boyfriend.

He seemed to pout at being denied but got the hint when she started discretely rubbing him through his dress pants while he was trying to talk to Pooch about football.

“I get it I get.” he whispered in her ear as he held her hand away from his growing erection.

During a rather long tedious toast Jensen wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his body. She was being polite and pretending to listen to the boring speech when she felt Jensen’s other hand slide between her thighs. This time she spread her legs apart a little further giving him access and letting him know that now she was game.

She tried to regulate her breathing while he tease and caressed her over her thin lace panties. After a whole evening of teasing he was pleased to discover how damp they were.

The way that they were sitting gave nothing away. To the naked eye they looked like a loving couple trying their best to face the podium and listen to the speech. Little did anyone know Jensen had moved the thin lace far enough to the side he was able to to press his thumb against her clit.

He continued to rub circles around her sensitive wet bundle of nerves and watched her face carefully. She was impressing him with her lack of expression, he intended on changing that as soon as they were  behind closed doors.

He watched her lick her lips and realized that this was as big a tease for him as it was for her. He needed to hear her, he wanted so badly to know what his touch was doing to her.

They found themselves profoundly disappointed when the dull speech ended and they could no longer justify the position in which they were leaning.  

He removed his hand and kissed her temple while he tried to straighten himself in his chair. She looked around the table and every seemed to be distracted so she very confidently brought his thumb to her mouth and swirled her tongue around it; tasting her arousal. Now it was his turn to try and remain expressionless.  

* * *

“I saw you during dinner. Having some problems?” Quinn teased as they slow danced to _[“At Last”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DS-cbOl96RFM&t=ODA3ODNiYTRiNzIxNzRjYmUwNDYyNmQxN2M1NjdhNzI0Y2I0NWU1NSxsbEQ5UHdocA%3D%3D)_ a wedding favorite.

“Dude! There were soooo many! I counted 16 different pieces of silverware.” he looked like he was still amazed and in shock.

“17. You forgot the bread knife.”

“After awhile I just copied you. Thanks for helping me out without making me look like a tool. How did you always know which one to use?”

“I’ve been to a lot of fancy fou fou dinners in my day. You usually just work from the outside in.”

“My little badass.” he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Ha! Your fou fou badass!”

“What? You don’t think you’d fair well in the jungle with me?”

“Not in these shoes!” they both laughed loud and Jensen held her closer and spun her around a little, practically lifting her off the ground.

He looked so good in his suit, it was almost a shame that she was counting down the seconds till she got to peel him out of it.  

“Well well well what do we have here?”

Their merriment was suddenly interrupted by a loud obnoxious blond stranger. She could feel Jensen’s body tense as he took a protective stance beside her

“Looks like little Jensen’s got himself a grown up lady friend. Hey sugar.”  he gave Quinn a nauseating wink and looked her up and down like she was on the dessert menu.

“Wade.” Jensen grimly acknowledged him and ran his hand down his chin.

Jensen placed his hand firmly on her tummy. Almost like he was trying to create a physical barrier between her and the man that everyone had been trying to avoid all night.

“And who might this _lovely_ lady be?” he sounded like he was asking Jensen but didn’t take his leering eyes off her.

“Quinn. I’m Quinn Andrews.”

“Wade Travis. I’m sure Jensen here has told you all about me.”

His smirk was starting to kill her buzz and make her feel sick. There wasn’t enough expensive champagne in the world to mask the sour taste Quinn had in her mouth. She didn’t need any prior warning about this guy, he screamed sleazeball.  

“No Will. He hasn’t. No one has mentioned you _at all_.” she convincingly lied and purposely forgot his name.

She knew she had bruised his ego when she saw him flinch.

In that moment she wished she could high five Jensen. He squeezed her hand. Either he was praising his little snarky badass or warning her to stop; she wasn’t sure so she backed off. She could feel Jensen’s tension radiating off him. How bad was this guy?

“Well then, do you mind if I cut in? I could fill you in Sweetheart.”

“I mind.” Jensen stood straighter and Wade noticed the challenge and started to puff out his chest.

Quinn started to get anxious when it appeared like the two men were about to square off in the middle of the dance floor. The last thing she wanted was Jensen brawling with this guy. Even though her money was on her man, she didn’t want Jensen fighting with anyone.

“I sorta mind too. You haven’t danced with me yet! Where’s the love Papi?”

Roque came out of now where and slapped Wade playfully on the back. The tension seemed to be forgotten and the two laughed like they were old friends. Roque wrapped his arm around him and lead him off the dance floor. He looked back over his shoulder and gave both of them an acknowledging nod.  

They went back to dancing and Jensen lightened to mood by pinching her butt and continuously making a joke of forgetting what her name was.

* * *

The rest of the reception was drama free. At least as far as their table was concerned anyway. Apparently a few Kyron people started mouthing off at some the military men; cooler heads prevailed but not before the name Kyron left a terrible impression on Quinn. To her they were simply a group of sell out bullies.

She could never see Cougar, or any other member of her brothers unit signing up with them. She was proud that they were nothing like them.

The women wanted to escape the sour looks that the men were giving each other over the incident so they hit the dance floor.

“You know what? I really didn’t wanna like you Sweetie. But you’re _all kinds_ of awesome!” Jolene was so cute when she was drunk.

Quinn caught her when she stumbled and the pair couldn’t stop giggling. They were being silly and doing their best to keep up with _[“Watch Me.”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvjW8wmF5VWc&t=YTk5ZmE2OTcyODViNThlN2JmZTNhNmY4MjU1OGI1MmNlYzcxMWVjNCxsbEQ5UHdocA%3D%3D)_

They looked ridiculous trying to Nae Nae in their heels and fancy dresses, but they were laughing at themselves and having a great time.  They smiled back at a group of kids up way past their bedtimes that were pointing at them and trying to dance like them.  

She started to miss Mallory. That was one of their many jams.

“Wait! You didn’t like me?”

“Welllll. Not really you. After J’s last girlfriend…”

The song changed to the new[ _Calvin Harris Rihanna song._](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkOkQ4T5WO9E&t=Mzg3YjU4NmI1OWJhMDM0ZjNjYjk4MjVjODY4NjRiYWM4Y2ZkMTc2YSxsbEQ5UHdocA%3D%3D) Her and Jensen danced to that song that very morning in her kitchen. Well she danced, he grabbed her boobs and dry humped her. She started to miss him too.

“Ah! Enuff said Sweetheart. I met her tooooo.”  

Jensen watched Quinn and Jolene on the dance floor. It reminded him of their first date. Well the better part of their first date. The part when they he finally worked up the nerve to dance with her, not the part when the fight broke out in the bar and she got a concussion.

Fuck she looked good out there. The heels she wore were just killing him. He made a mental note to take her out dancing more often, even if it was just to sit and watch her move.

She caught him watching her and winked at him then went back to talking and dancing with Jolene. He had a great idea.

She looked back at the table moments later and he was gone.

 

“You know, I don’t wanna gossip or anything but Jensen is different with you.”

“Really?” Quinn held her breath and hoped she meant different in a good way.

“I’ve known him as long as I’ve known Pooch and I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Like good different?”

“Yeah. He’s still goofy and weird. No offense!” Jolene looked a little panicked like maybe she had put her foot in her mouth.

“None taken. I love my little weirdo.” The two women laughed and high fived each other.

“He’s just settled. More confident maybe. Less… sad?”

“As in more happy?” Quinn asked hopefully.

“That’s it!” she laughed and playfully pointed at her. “I honestly never saw him as a Dad. I didn’t think that he was serious enough for it. But seeing him with the boys last weekend at the cookout….I changed my mind. He’s sorta nuts about you, and them.”

“He’s a great Dad.” Quinn admitted but wanted to change the subject. She knew the day would come when Cooper and Jack would start calling him Dad. But talking about it freaked her out, she didn’t want to push it or jinx anything.

“What about _yooooou_?” she volleyed back with a big goofy smile. “Any future pups for the two of you?”

“Yeah we want a big family. A whole litter!”

Quinn was startled a little when she felt a pair of large arms wrap around her waist. She was relived to discover it was Jensen. She leaned into him and giggled when she noticed Pooch grabbed a hold of Jolene in the same manner.

“How are your feet?”

“Killin’ me.”

“Got one more dance left in ya?”

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.  

“Of course my love.”

The song changed to[ _Pillow Talk_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DC_3d6GntKbk&t=OTU4ZGNiZWFmMmExYWIzYjg1Y2ZhMDhkZjdkNjI4YzA0YjBmZjAwZixsbEQ5UHdocA%3D%3D) and his face lit up and he started wiggling his eyebrows.

“Okay you’re cut off. Why are you so happy?

He jiggled her hips playfully. “This is our song!”

“ _Whaaaat?_ Is it?” she crinkled her nose.

“It’s the first song we danced to. Isn’t it the way it works?”

“Ya I think that’s how it works… But didn’t you first dance with me during _Drunk In Love_?”

His face fell and he ran his hand down chin. “You’re right. _Fack!_ I messed up.”

She held him closer and smiled. “I love it though. Thank you. We can have two songs.”

“Is that allowed?”

“Meh.” she rested her cheek against his chest and listened to the sexy song as they swayed back and forth like a high school dance.

She smiled and remembered the butterflies she had on their first date and felt so grateful for how far they’ve come.

“Do your feet really hurt?”

“Yeah. But I’ll be okay. It was worth it. It’s the only real kink you’ve told me about. I like playing along if it makes you happy.”

“Are you game for indulging in another one of mine?”

She lifted her head quickly and caught the devilish twinkle in his eye.

“Is it legal?”

“Not really.”

“ _Jaaaake._ ” she smacked his arm and he started laughing.

“We won’t get caught Q Ball.” he grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her closer to him but let go and held on to lower back when he saw Clay on the other end of the dance floor.

“Promise?”

“I promise. Ready to get outta here?”

He grabbed her hand and they waved to Clay and the rest of their friends as they made their way to the lobby.

She was confused when he lead them past the main elevator and towards the service elevator down a empty hall.

“You’re not going to murder me are you?”

“Naw. Not tonight.” he teased and winked at her. “I’d miss ya too much.”

He push the button and pulled her against him and kissed her hard and deep. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to keep up with his soft full lips. He tasted like wine and cigars.

“Did you smoke that cigar with Clay?”

“Maybe.”

She gave him a pointed look and furrowed her brows.

“Busted. Sorry. Is it really gross?”

“Naw. I’m just teasing.” she smiled and went in for another kiss when the door opened behind them.

A dark intense look crossed his eyes and he yanked her arm and pulled her into the elevator.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna. You know that right?” he started messing with the buttons on the wall with a serious face until the door shut.

“Yeah. Of course.” she felt the elevator start moving.

“You’re freakin’ me out. What’s this mystery kink of yours?”

“We’re standing in it.”

The service elevator came to smooth stop and she looked around and tried to understand what he was talking about.

“You wanna fuck an elevator?” she teased. “Let me give you two a moment alone. I hope she’s kind and gentle.”

“Ha! No you dork. I wanna fuck _yoooou_ in an elevator! And I’m not lookin’ to be gentle if you know what I mean.”

She was cute and hilarious but he was so keyed up excited. He was hoping she was game for this. There was something about the close confines of an elevator that always did it for him and turned him on. He has fantasized about getting her alone in one like this since they met.

She challenged him with her big sexy blue eyes and he felt himself getting harder.

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed and sucked along her neck and collar bone. His hands were under her short dress hiking it higher up her thighs. He bit down softly on her neck and she cried out and moaned. He licked the sting away and hummed against her skin, he’s wanted to hear that sound all day.

“Isn’t there a camera in here?” she panted and felt her heart pounding in her chest with excitement.

“Listen to you. You’re turning into a little techie now aren’t cha?” he ran his nose up her throat and under her chin.

She could feel his erection growing against her leg and pulled his hips closer to her to feel more.

He struggled a little against her to get a little device no bigger then an old school pager out of the pocket of his suit pants.

“Scrambler. No one can see shit.” he mumbled against her neck. “We’re good.” His hands went back under her short skirt and hiked it up even further. “You still up for this Babe?”

“Gawd yes. Fuck me J.” she panted and tried to rip his suit jacket off.

“Bossy little thing aren’t cha.” he playfully admonished and shrugged his jacket off the rest of the way and let it fall to the floor.

“You’ve been a tease all day….” her shaky hands went for his belt buckle as he loosen his tie enough so he could pulled it off his head. He kissed her hard then slipped it around her neck with a sly smile.

“I want you in my mouth.” she palmed his now full erection through his pants and tried to control her breathing. That electric feeling he always gave her was running wild through her veins.

“Hey. This is my fantasy.” he looked her in the eye and licked his lips as he unbuttoned his first three buttons of his dress shirt.

“I’m in charge… but _fuuuuck…”_

He closed his eyes and started replaying in his mind what it felt like to fuck her pretty mouth. He pressed his forehead against hers and groaned.

She could read his mind and knew she won.

She opened his pants and reached in to pull his now fully erect cock out. She was so wet and couldn’t wait for him to touch her and to fuck her hard against the wall. But all she wanted in that moment was to taste him.

“Lemme suck you.” she purred. She felt her words make him shudder.

“Fuck Q.”

She dropped to her knees and licked up the underside of his cock with a flattened tongue then circled the tip in her mouth with her tongue. She wanted to pay him back for all the teasing he put her through all day, so she repeated the tease and hummed against him.

She listened to him pant and moan while she continued to tease him and trace the pattern of this veins over and over again with her lips and the tip of her tongue.

“Suck me.”  he demanded his voice rich and husky.

She smiled as he twitched against her lips.

She took him in a far as she could and swirled her tongue around him. Her eyes never leaving his.

His teeth were clenched as she started to bob up and down. She was taking him in deeper then she has been able to before and he had to rest his arm on the wall in front of him before his knees gave out

“Uhhh fuck Quinn. Just…like..that. Jesus you’re good at that.”

She sped up her efforts and held him at the base for the excess that she could fit down her throat.

“Baby. Sooo fucking good.”

She hummed and the vibrations felt like heaven.

He collected her hair away from her face and held it out of the way and watch her work him over enthusiastically with her mouth. She moaned a thank you and he smiled lovingly back at her. She was beautiful.

She cupped his balls lightly in her other hand and started to softly rolled them in her palm. It was starting to become too much and he was concerned that he would come in her mouth if he didn’t stop her soon.

She could tell that he was getting close too and she pulled off with a loud wet pop and stroked him. He reached for his tie that was still around her neck and pulled her up to him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared into his hungry blue eyes.  

He held her head in his hands for a moment while they both caught their breath.

He lovingly pressed his lips to her forehead, then it was his turn to drop to his knees.

Her dress was still bunched up over her ass as she felt his nose then his tongue run over the thin material of  her panties. His whole warm wet mouth covered her as he sucked her and the lace hard into his mouth. Completely soaking her and her undergarments.

He ever so slowly peeled them down her long pale legs and over her heels. She place a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she stepped out of them. His long necktie that was dangling from her neck was tickling his face so she threw it over her shoulder.

“These stay on.” he ordered referring to her shoes.

She bit her lip and nodded down to him. He was using his sexy voice. There was nothing she could deny him when he asked her like that.

He pushed two fingers inside her and they both groaned together. She leaned back hard into the wall while he scissored his fingers inside her and explored her pooling wetness.

“You get this turned on sucking my dick?”

Still on his knees, he removed his fingers and licked her with a flat tongue all the way up her slit. He gave her bare pussy a warm wet lingering kiss as if he was kissing her mouth.

Her heart was racing, she needed him so badly. She ran her fingers through his short spiky hair and pressed him in deeper.

He took his fingers and opened her wet folds. He separated  her swollen clit from its hood by making a V shape and gave it a quick kiss. It felt like electricity was flowing through her veins.

“Fuuuck baby… more…. please.” she felt him smile. Fuck he was back to teasing again.

“Ask nicely.”

“I did!”

“Shit you’re right.” he puff out a short laugh then dove in with a pointed tongue. He moaned as he ate her, enjoying himself as usual.

Her legs started to shake. His lips were soft and felt perfect paired with his skilled tongue. All he needed to do was suck on her clit ever so gently and she was coming hard in his mouth.

She had barely come down off her high when she felt him turning her around to face the wall.

“Lemme see that ass baby.” he pulled on her hips and she stuck her ass out towards him.

Instead of feeling his cock she felt his hands hold on tight to her thighs and his tongue licking her from her pussy all the way up to her asshole.

“Oh that’s amazing.” she called out and moaned loudly.

There were so many sensations flowing through her it was hard to identify all of them. He did it a second time, this time more slowly and she surrendered to all of the competing feelings flowing through her. She felt worshipped and like she belonged to him completely.

“Ya like that?”

“Mmm.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt his warm tongue circle her tight ridges. His beard tickled her ass cheeks and all it took was a few strokes of his tongue to have her screaming and cursing.

“Ahhh dammit Jake. I can’t take it. Fuck me.”

“Absolutely…” he hummed and sank his cock inside of her in one fluid motion.

“So wet for me baby.” he praised in awe.

He took her hard and deep. The strong grip that he had on her hips were sure to leave marks on her soft pale skin, but she didn’t complain. She found herself wanting more.

His powerful thrusts were making her legs shake in her heels. He reached for his neck tie that was laying down across her back and pulled it tight bringing her back into position.

“Too tight?” he asked against her ear.

“I’m good. Don’t stop.” He thrusted into her hard. Pushing himself into her as far as he could and stilled.

“Are you sure?” he pulled a little harder on the tie.

“Ahhh… that’s so good Jake. I like it.” she had no control over the noises she was making. She panted and moaned totally unabashed.

“Let me know and I’ll stop.” She pushed back against him and encouraged him to continue fucking her.

He grunted loud and pounded into her. His rhythm was strong and determined. One hand had a vice like grip on her hip and the other wrapped the slack of the tie around his hand.  

There was something about being held by her neck by _his_ tie that turned her on. He was careful not to choke her, his aim wasn’t to hurt her just to keep her in place.

He licked his thumb and spread the wetness around her asshole and pressed into her slowly. The gentle way his thumb was probing her ass combined with how hard he was fucking her pussy was such a divine sensation. It felt like he was everywhere and all around her.

He pulled a little tighter on the tie around her neck and she moaned loudly and groaned through her teeth.

“Yessss” she hissed.

Hearing her just made him fuck her harder. His loud grunts continued to fill the small elevator as he gave her ass a loud hard smack.

She has never experienced something so hedonistic and sexy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she considered it might be wrong on some level. But as she felt her orgasm building she realized that was what made it so hot.

She wanted to be his, to belong to him. She gave herself freely and longed for him to use her body like this. She felt beautiful, sexy, and completely cared for when he was in control.

“Come for me.” his voice sound laboured and strained. She took her hand away from the wall in front of her and rubbed her aching swollen clit. It was all she needed to push her over the edge.

“I’m coming.” she panted and whined out into the wall.

She let go felt her climax consume her. She called out his name and he paused and pushed himself in as far as he could to feel her squeeze and pulsate around him.

He let go of the tie and spun her around and suddenly lifted her up under her arms. She wrapped her wobbly legs around his narrow waist as best as she could. Careful not to stab him with her heels.

He leaned most of his body weight against her pressing her firmly against the wall and sank into her wetness. She wrapped her arms around her neck and brought his face to her shoulder. She could feel his labored breathing against her skin as he hammered into her. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm, but he was not holding back in the slightest. She clawed at his back and felt that familiar ache building inside her.

Her climax gave her no warning. She bit into his shoulder and heard him cry out.

He started fucking her with a primal need. She raised her head from his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

“Come Jake. Come for me.” she encouraged. There lips were close but not touching. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

“More. Keep talkin’…” he grunted as he continued to chase his release.

“Come inside me… I love you so much… I wanna feel you come.” She could tell that he was close. He furrowed his brows and had a look of intense concentration on his face. She felt consumed with her love for him in that moment.

“Fuck I love you.” he managed to growl between his hard laboured breaths before he came hard inside her.

He lowered her to the ground and they both tried to catch their breath and leaned their tired and very satisfied bodies against the wall.

Quinn felt like she was glowing. She took a moment to bask in it before she pulled her dress down to cover herself. Then she tried to comb her wild hair with her fingers.

“Holy Shit.” he puffed out a laugh and gathered his suit jacket off the floor. He pulled up his pants and took a quick look at the scrambler device in his pocket.

He pressed a few buttons on the elevator and they felt themselves moving up again. She noticed him take her black lace panties and shove them in his pocket and rolled her eyes playfully at him.

“I like your kinks Babe. Got anymore?” she teased.

The door opened on their floor and he smiled and took her hand. She looked adorable with her messy just fucked hair and his neck tie still around her neck.

“Q Ball. We still have alllll _NIGHT!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
